Birthday Car
by purplecat41877
Summary: Donny and Roger give Chloe a special gift for her eighteenth birthday.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Birthday Car**

Chloe Calls woke up and smelled chocolate chip pancakes. She figured Mikey made them for her 18th birthday breakfast.

She was hoping to go out and look for a car. She'd just gotten her driver's license a couple weeks ago.

She got her bathrobe on when there was a knock on the door. She opened it, let Donny in, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"Happy birthday," Donny said.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"Roger called and asked me to help him out with something but we'll be back in time for your birthday party."

"Not a problem."

Donny left the room. Then Chloe gathered her shower supplies and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Donny and Roger Stapleman were in the garage at Roger's apartment that he shared with his older brother who managed the computer store that Chloe worked at. They were working on Chloe's birthday gift.<p>

"I hope Chloe likes this," Roger said.

"I'm pretty sure she will," Donny said.

"You think Chloe suspects we're up to something?"

"I told her that you needed me to help you out with something and she left it at that."

"Luckily, she's very understanding."

"True."

* * *

><p>Chloe was in the lab working on some broken items. Mikey was in the kitchen and Leo and Raph were practicing in the dojo.<p>

She eventually finished finishing the broken items. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"I just wanted to let you know that Roger and I will be over soon," Donny confirmed.

"No problem."

"Great."

Chloe hung up the phone and cleaned up. Then she left the lab so she could get ready for her birthday party.

* * *

><p>The turtles, Roger, and Chloe were celebrating Chloe's birthday. They were having black bean taco pizza, soda, and peanut butter chocolate cake.<p>

Roger walked over to Chloe. The two of them kissed on the lips.

"Ready for your surprise?" Roger asked.

"Ready," Chloe replied.

"No peeking," Roger instructed.

"All right," Chloe said and then she closed her eyes.

The turtles left the room. Roger covered Chloe's eyes and the two of them followed.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the backyard, Roger uncovered Chloe's eyes. She was amazed when she saw the turtles standing in front of a red SUV.<p>

"How do you like your birthday present?" Donny asked.

"I love it!" Chloe exclaimed.

Roger and Chloe kissed on the lips. Then Chloe went over to Donny and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"Why don't you take it for a spin?" Roger suggested.

"Great idea," Chloe said. "All of you can join me if you want."

Roger and the turtles agreed and got in the car. Once Chloe got in the driver's seat, Roger handed her the car key which she put in the ignition.

"I have another present for you," Roger said, handing Chloe a package which she opened.

"That was sweet of you to write these songs for me and put them on a CD," Chloe said, kissing Roger on the lips.

Chloe started the engine and put the CD in the player. The music started playing as Chloe drove off.

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

Chloe parked the car in back of the house and turned off the engine. She, Roger, and the turtles got out of the car and headed inside.

"Good job, Chloe," Leo said.

"I actually enjoyed the ride," Raph said.

"That was awesome," Mikey said.

"Chloe, if you want, I can show you more features later," Donny offered.

"Sure," Chloe agreed.

"For now, let's continue with the party," Roger suggested.

The turtles hi-threed each other while Chloe and Roger kissed on the lips. Then they all went inside the house.

* * *

><p>The turtles, Chloe, and Roger were hanging out in the living room. They were watching a comedy movie.<p>

"This movie is so funny," Mikey said, laughing.

"Those girls just drove through a cornfield," Raph said, laughing.

"Not very bright," Donny said, laughing.

"True," Leo said, laughing.

"Hopefully, I won't end up doing that," Chloe said.

"That's because you have more common sense," Roger said.

Eventually, the movie ended. Chloe got the movie out of the DVD player and put it away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the turtles were practicing in the dojo. Roger had already left and Chloe had gone to bed.<p>

"That was a great party," Donny said.

"I remember that our eighteenth birthday was awesome," Mikey said.

"That was our last birthday with Splinter," Raph said.

"If he was here, he would've been proud of Chloe for getting her driver's license and he would've approved Roger being Chloe's boyfriend if he'd known Roger," Leo said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

The turtles continued chatting while they sparred. Leo ended the session half an hour later and the turtles put away their weapons, left the dojo, and headed upstairs to bed.

The End


End file.
